Cupid's Arrow
by Game Ghost
Summary: A fan's obsession with Raven leads to an interesting night for the Titans. First page has no lemons, following pages all contain lemons. BB and Rae, R and St, Cyborg and BumbleBee
1. Cupid's Arrows

Hope you enjoy. I plan on making this story just a few chapters. First page has no lemons, following pages will be full of them.

**

* * *

**

**In Jump City Park**

**

* * *

**

"We are honored to be invited here to cut the ribbon at the opening of this brand new park" Robin, the Teen Titan's leader said into the microphone to the large crowd of people. Behind Robin stood Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Bumblebee who was visiting from Titan's East. "We'll now cut this ribbon and open a new safe place for kids to enjoy themselves." Robin gave the scissors to Starfire and she snipped the ribbon letting all of the kids who came to rush in to play.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered. "Now all the little bumgorphs may play in this park and not in the dangerous street."

"You guys wanna try the swings?" Beast Boy asked excited.

"Come on man, let the kids have a shot at the park first" Cyborg said.

"I'm headed back to the tower, I have a good book waiting for me" Raven said. She started floating back towards the tower when a red haired bearded man wearing glasses popped out of the crowd. He wore white sweatpants, a white t-shirt with a heart on it that barely covered his large hairy belly, a white baseball cap with a heart on the end of a spring coming out of the top of the cap. He carried a large beat up gym bag over his shoulder.

"Raven! The object of my desire!" the odd middle aged man proclaimed to her in front of the crowd of townspeople. "We finally meet! After years of patiently waiting and far away admiration, I could wait no longer! I've come to sweep you off your feet and show you a world of romance you've only dreamed about!" the man said.

"**Here**!" he said pulling out a bouquet of white peace lilies from his gym bag. "Your favorite flowers Raven, the same type of flowers that are at your favorite table at the poetry club that you visit every Friday at 8:30 p.m." Raven start inching back, getting a very creepy vibe from the man.

"And I've immortalized your beauty in painting. Take a look, it portrays your exact 36-28-32 measurements!" he said taking a small canvas from his gym bag. The painting showed Raven on a bed, naked except for a white bed sheet covering all of her private parts. It would have been considered beautiful and tasteful if it wasn't created and presented in such a _**creepy**_ context!

"Here you are my beloved, your magical** love** adventure begins **now**!" he said taking a knee in proposal and thrusting the flowers and painting at Raven. Raven stood wide eyed in shock, embarrassment, and unease in front of the creepy man, her friends, and all the townspeople and press officials that had come to the event.

"Thank you for the sentiment…" Raven said gently pushing the painting and flowers away from her. "But I love someone else" she said trying to get him to go away. The man's mouth dropped in shock and hurt. He stood up, threw the flowers and painting to the ground.

"You **witch**! You spurn cupid's love and break his heart? How dare you lead cupid on with your temptress ways and then **reject** him!" he screamed. He pulled an odd looking gun from out of his gym bag and pointed it at Raven. "You will love me!" he said firing a dart that hit Raven in the chest making her cry out in pain.

"**Gun**!" a security person shouted alerting police to move in. The man fired several more shots, one almost hit Beast boy but he ducked and it hit Starfire in the arm making her gasp. The third dart hit Cyborg's metal chest and ricocheted hitting Bumblebee in the back of the neck. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at the man knocking the gun from his hands allowing police to tackle him to the ground.

Paramedics rushed to the injured titans' sides. They quickly examined Starfire's arm and Bumblebee's neck, but Raven's injury posed a bigger challenge. The injury on Raven was on her chest just below her breasts.

"We're going to have to cut this off her!" the female paramedic called.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" both male paramedics said dropping what they were doing to snatch the opportunity.

"I'll do it, you perverts…honestly…" the female paramedic said taking a pair of scissors from her coworkers. She placed a towel over Raven's chest, made a cut in her leotard across her navel, and lifted the cut cloth up until the wound was visible. "It's not deep but something got injected into her" the paramedic said looking at the strange fluid surrounding the wound. She swabbed the fluid and put the swab in a beaker. "Take it to the lab for testing" she said giving it to her coworkers.

"We'll take them back to the tower, our sensors are more advanced than the ones at the hospital" Cyborg said to the ambulance driver.

* * *

**At the Tower in the Medical Bay**

**

* * *

**

"I've done bio-scans, thermo scans, and toxicology screenings. All appears normal except for an unidentified, man-made chemical agent in your blood streams" Cyborg said.

"Give it to me straight sparky" Bumblebee said. "Am I gonna die?"

"You're not dying" Cyborg answered. "From what I can tell from our scans, your cell health is fine, nothing wrong with your organs…it all looks normal. Well…normal for a bug girl, space alien, and half demon sorceress."

"I just got off the line with the police interrogating the suspect" Robin said walking into the medical bay. "As it turns out Raven's boyfriend-"

"He is **not** my boyfriend" Raven said, her eyes glowing, shattering a mirror behind Robin.

"Ok, ok, Raven's stalker is a middle aged biochemistry student. His name is Ernie Brown. He has a history of mental illness, paranoia and schizophrenia being his strongest problems. He spends a great deal of time alone hold up in his room, never going out except for classes and buying equipment for his biochemistry experiments. The police seized his notes and any leftover vials of that junk he shot into you guys. They are analyzing the solution."

"Meanwhile police psychiatrists are working with Ernie to figure out his obsession with Raven. Because of his paranoia he had few friends and found comfort in a poster of all of us together, singling Raven out for whatever reason. Along with his chemistry equipment police found a lot of fan merchandise he had purchased over the years. Raven coffee mugs, posters, collectable plates, school binders, and they even found a life sized body pillow with a picture of Raven's face crudely taped to it."

"Eww!" the Titans went.

"And several holes were put into the pillow intentionally…" Robin said.

"**Eeeeewwwwwwwwwwww**!" the Titans went again, except for Starfire.

"Why would he put holes in his own pillow with a picture of friend Raven on it?"Starfire asked. Bumblebee patted her shoulder.

"I'll explain it later tonight" she promised. Raven shivered from gross images bombarding her brain.

"What do we do now?" Raven asked.

"Well you seem fine for now but you should sleep in the Med. Bay tonight in case something pops up on the scans" Cyborg said.

The titans agreed and everyone else went to their rooms. As Bumblebee and Starfire slept peacefully Raven was wide awake. She had been restless for several nights now. It all started a few mornings ago as she made her way to breakfast. Beast Boy had passed her on his way to the bathroom.

"Morning Rae" Beast Boy said yawning walking down the hall in nothing but his boxer shorts. As he walked past her that morning she saw the enormous "morning wood" that Beast Boy had tucked away in his boxers. She was glad Beast Boy was half asleep and hadn't noticed her mouth go agape.

Ever since that morning her body got so hot around Beast Boy. Her demoness instincts were betraying her higher functions. Her nipples would get hard instantly while her breasts would grow tenderer. She would get hotter and moist between her thighs whenever she thought of him. It was getting so bad that she couldn't get to sleep because she was so horny and needed to relieve herself several times before she could sleep soundly.

These urges were normal, she knew it well. If she wanted to she could act on them and try to seduce the green hero. It was legal, she was 18 since a few months ago and he had just turned 18 a few weeks earlier. But her feelings went deeper than lust. She really liked him; she knew it for some time now. She loved that he would always try to make her smile and his seemingly carefree attitude seemed so appealing to her. She didn't want to throw herself at him and make him think she was just looking for a lay.

She was more frustrated than usual tonight, and it was growing worse by the minute. Unknown to the three female Titans was that the strange chemical agent that was injected into their bodies was taking effect.

* * *

Next chapters are divided. All lemons.

Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, more chapters to come!


	2. Raven and Beast Boy

Raven + Beast Boy's Night

hope you all liked the last chapter. I think this chapter turned out all right, I rushed a bit to make it in time for the holidays.

* * *

**In the Teen Titan's Medical Bay**

**

* * *

**

Raven, still awake, noticed her heart beating faster, her skin felt like it was on fire, and her breathing was becoming labored. Her eyes glowed black and enveloped her body. She was transported back to her room where she landed on her own bed.

She felt her clothes change. The black aura around her body covered the changes from Raven's sight but she felt it clearly. Her leotard split into pieces, she felt her shoes coming off her feet, she felt her cloak shrivel and shrink kg from her back.

Raven closed her eyes at the strange sensation, she tried to go inside her mind to seek council from her emotions, but a wall of psychic energy blocked her off. She tried to come back to consciousness but another wall appeared blocking her off again, trapping her between unconsciousness and reality. Raven looked back at her unconscious side to see her emotions pounding against their side of the psychic wall. Their words came out in muffled voices, so they attempted to mouth and enunciate what they wanted to say. The only thing Raven could understand from watching their mouths was that the word they tried to convey started with an "L".

Finally, Common Sense came up with an idea she exhaled on the psychic wall creating a fog on the glass and wrote out the word "LUST".

Raven looked at the word in confusion. She turned around to the other wall when she heard tapping on the glass. She saw another emotion in a teal blue cloak waving at her playfully. She went to the glass and asked,

"Lust?" Obviously the emotion couldn't hear her but she knew clearly what she asked. She smiled and nodded her head. Lust exhaled on the glass and wrote out: "Watch this". Lust turned around and flew back into the conscious side. Raven watched behind the glass as Lush entered the real world.

Raven woke up looking up at the ceiling of her room and sighed in relief. She thought,

"It was only a dream" she tried to sit up but her body wouldn't comply.

"It wasn't a dream Raven" her mouth said. Raven could feel her lips move as they made the words but **she** hadn't said them. She could feel, see, and hear everything as usually but she had no control over her actions.

"What's going on?" she thought.

"I'm in control for now. It's me, Lust" her emotion said in control of her body.

"What! Why are you in control of my body?" Raven asked mentally. She felt her lips turn upward in a smile.

"Because you've been ignoring me and I need room to roam" Lust answered. "You subconsciously created a new emotion to deal with this pent up sexual frustration. That dart from that creepy nerd supercharged your sex drive. Now here I am."

"**It was an aphrodisiac**? What are you going to do?" Raven asked.

"I think we **both** know what you want, now I'm going to go do what you've been afraid to and get it" Lust answered.

"No! Stay away from Beast Boy! Don't go near him!" Raven ordered.

"Oh I'm going to do more than go near him…" Lust said sitting up in the bed.

She stepped out of Raven's bed and walked towards the body length mirror. Raven saw the new clothes she wore. Her leotard had become a dark chocolate colored strapless bra that only cupped her breasts without any support as if they were just painted on. The other half of her leotard was now sexy black lace frilly panties that tied at both ends of her hips. Her cloak had shrunk and transformed into a thin transparent dark blue nightie that hung over her shoulders.

"What do you think? Aren't we just sexy as hell?" Lust asked Raven putting a hand on her hip and an arm behind her head giving the mirror a supermodel "look at me" pose.

"What am I wearing?" Raven exclaimed looking her half naked body up and down.

"In every battle you have to wear the right armor" Lust said adjusting her form fitting bra.

"Battle! What are you talking about, this isn't a battle!" Raven said watching Lust use her powers to conjure a makeup kit from thin air.

"Yes it is, Beast Boy's attention…his cock…his **love**? I'd call that a battle" Lust said spraying perfume in the valley between her breast spraying up to her neck. She took out eyeliner and curled her eyelashes as Raven continued.

"Stop it! I don't want this!" Lust finished with the eyeliner and walked to Raven's potion shelf. "What are you doing now?" she asked as Lust reached for a bottle.

"No more lies" Lust said reading the label of the bottle labeled "Truth". Lust took the eye dropper cap and dropped two drops of the Truth serum on her tongue. She put the serum back on the shelf and walked back to the mirror to finisher her makeup. "Now let's see what you have to say" Lust said as she brushed her check applying a very subtly dab of blush.

"I love Beast Boy" Raven said forced to tell the truth. "I want him to love me and care for me. I want him to laugh with me, cry with me, hold me, stroke me, spoil me, make me feel special, kiss me, fuck me **all** the time, and **love** me" Raven admitted. Lust smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well you're not going to get your man by staying in your room all day burning incense, reading trashy romance novels, and masturbating. You've got to stake your claim" Lust insisted as she applied some dark blue mascara. "I know you've seen the looks the women in town give him. They flirt and it drives you bonkers that he flirts back. You just want to shake him till he sees what is in front of him. I'm going to him tonight Raven. I **know** what I want and I'm going to try to get it. If he likes what he sees and accepts, that's awesome for me. If you want to throw a few words in, I'll tell him for you. Deal?" she asked Raven. After a lengthy pause Raven answered,

"…deal."

"Excellent" Lust said grinning. "One last touch…" she said pulling out a tube of midnight blue lipstick and applying it to her upper lip. She pressed her lips together and then stepped back to admire her work. "Think we're getting laid tonight?" Lust asked Raven with a smile.

"Definitely" Raven answered still under the influence of the serum.

"Then let's go get over di-…er…man" Lust said mixing up her priorities. Lust opened Raven's door and slinked out of her room towards Beast Boy's room.

Lust calmly knocked at Beast Boy's bedroom door. A grumble came from the other side.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked sleepily on the other side.

"It's a beautiful young woman here to see you" Lust said.

"It's wha-oh hi Raven" Beast Boy said as he opened his door in nothing but his boxers. Still droopy eyed and half asleep he didn't realize he had an erection.

"My God even with mussed hair and wearing Simpsons boxer shorts he still looks sexy" Raven blurted out inside Lust's mind.

"Hello handsome" Lust said. "Did I wake you?"

"Oh just a little bit- what are you wearing?" Beast boy asked snapping into full consciousness. He looked her up and down and his penis twitched visibly inside his boxers.

"Now is the time to say your piece Raven" Lust thought.

"Repeat after me" Raven told lust.

"I wanted to wear something I thought you would like" Lust said parroting Raven inside her mind.

"Thanks…you look nice" Beast Boy said trying to avoid gawking at her body. "Did you know you're in your underwear?" Lust seductively removed the nightie from her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. She slowly spun around showing off her figure.

"I know" Lust said. "You like?"

"Focus lust!" Raven screamed at her naught emotion.

"I do…" Beast Boy said letting his eyes wander slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok Beast Boy" Lust said repeating what Raven told her. "Can we talk?"

"Ok…" Beast boy said still speechless. Lust kicked the nightie into Beast Boy's room and entered. Lust sat at the end of Beast Boy's bed and waited for him to sit next to each other. Without a word Lust reached out and kissed Beast Boy dipping her tongue inside his mouth and out.

"What are you doing?" Raven shouted at Lust in her mind.

"The truth serum, remember?" Lust thought back at Raven. Lust pulled back from the very surprised but happy Beast Boy and let Raven speak.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" Lust said following Raven's words. Raven felt her body getting hotter and hotter as she sat beside Beast Boy. Her nipples turned diamond hard and protruded through her bra. The heat between her legs started dampening her sex.

"Beast Boy I like you. I've liked you for a very long time" Lust said mimicking Raven. "I know this is sudden but I can't hold it back. Please tell me, do you like me?"

"I love you" Beast Boy blurted out thanks to the serum. He covered his mouth surprised he said that so suddenly. Raven felt her heart thump loudly in her chest.

"He loves me!" Raven cheered inside her mind.

"Really? What do you love about me?" Lust asked following Raven.

"Besides the fact you're a total bombshell hottie, I love your caustic wit, your love of books fascinates me, the sound of your laugh (even though I don't hear it as often as I'd like), and your smile lights up my day" Beast Boy listed effortlessly. Raven felt so touched at his admission that she made one of her own.

"I love that you always try to make me smile, your silly laugh, your toothy grin, your willingness to try new things, and that you are **very** easy on the eyes yourself…" Lust said following Raven's instructions, running a hand down Beast Boy's muscled chest, down to his boxers where she gave Beast Boy's erection a tight squeeze. "And this part of you has been keeping me awake at night, haunting my thoughts."

"What can I say, just lucky" Beast Boy said smiling.

"Not as lucky as the girl who gets this all to herself" Lust/Raven said bending down to kiss Beast Boy again as she spread her legs and straddled his waist.

"Well I had some inspiration to get it this hard" Beast Boy said kissing down Lust's neck, making her and Raven gasp simultaneously. Beast Boy's clothed erection pressed up against List's damp panties. "By the feel of it you're pretty excited too."

"Guilty as charged" Lust purred. Raven felt her control over her body returning. "I'll give you your control back Raven, but don't ignore me or I'll be back" Lust's voice echoed in her mind.

"Never again" Raven promised her new emotion. Raven pushed her bra covered breasts against his muscled chest, letting her protruding nipples trace along his skin, as she kissed his broad shoulders up to his neck. "I think we might be able to help each other…" Lust said seductively.

"What were **you** thinking?" Beast Boy grinned moving his hips, grinding his boxer clad cock against her wet panties. Raven hissed in pleasure and answered,

"Well I was thinking you rip off my clothes and fill me with your **big meat log**, or I tear of your boxers and ride you till your pelvis breaks.

"Both sound awesome" Beast Boy said tugging at her earlobe with his incisor.

"Glad you approve of both because I'm the impatient type" Raven said pushing Beast Boy onto his back onto the bed. She got up and ripped his boxers apart, his erection springing upward like a flag pole.

"Oh God look at that thing…let's see if it can get bigger" Raven thought. Raven kneeled at the end of the bed and got between Beast Boy's knees. She brought her head down, parted her blue stained lips, and enveloped Beast Boy's long pale green shat in her mouth. "Damn, this size cock should be classified as a jawbreaker" Raven thought to herself. Beast Boy groaned feeling Raven's hot breath on his cock and her pillowy lips clasped around the base of his shaft.

"Raven" Beast Boy gasped. He ran his hand over Raven's head stroking her hair. She felt Beast Boy's full cock probe and fill her mouth. Raven licked the tip and ran her tongue down his length just as she had learned from the romance stories she read often.

"That feels so great Raven…" Beast Boy groaned. Raven smirked to herself in pride feeling his cock twitch with every movement she made with her tongue. That smirk was replaced with surprise when Beast Boy grabbed her by her shoulders, threw her onto the bed on her back, and pinned her hands above her head.

"**You** maybe the impatient type but I like to **play**" Beast Boy said smiling. He kissed her softly then ran a hand down to her bra. He played with her nipple through the bra, flicking it and rubbing it with his thumb. Raven arched her back filling Beast Boy's palm with her large breast. Beast Boy kissed down to her chest and took the edge of her bra between his teeth. With a jerk of his neck he ripped off Raven's bra exposing her nipples to the night air. He used his long rough tongue to circle the pink nipple, the flick it over and over.

"Beast Boy" Raven moaned. Beast Boy smiled to himself then took the nipple between his lips, tugging and letting go.

"God I love these tits" Beast boy admitted, again thanks to the truth serum.

"Well you can touch them all you want" Raven said grinning. Beast Boy did the same thing to the other nipple and then kissed his way down her slim grey body. He paused to dip his tongue into her navel and circle it.

In her mind, Raven was amazed at the incredible sensation she was feeling just from her navel. All other thoughts ended however when Beast Boy lapped at the cloth, damp with Raven's juices. He ran his hands down her body till he reached the sides of her string panties. He pulled the strings at both ends till the knots came undone. Raven lifted her hips and Beast Boy pulled the panties off of her revealing the pale hairless skin of her womanhood.

"Oooh, hairless huh?" Beast Boy asked grinning. Raven blushed and explained

"Starfire and I agreed to do makeovers together, she insisted we do facials, paint each others' nails, and even wax our legs together. We had leftover wax from our legs so we split it between us and I did a bikini wax."

"Speaking of bikinis I'd love to see you actually wear one instead of your usual one piece" Beast Boy suggested. Raven smiled and said,

"Deal, but don't you have something else you'd rather do right now then talk?" Beast Boy brought his mouth down to lap at her bare sex. Raven gasped feeling Beast Boy's strong rough tongue run up and down her slit, flicking her clit constantly. She grasped for Beast Boy's hair, raking her nails across his scalp telling him to keep going.

Beast Boy was getting harder and harder hearing Raven's sharp breathing. He peered upward, looking past Raven's tight abdomen, past her heaving breast to see the orgasmic open mouthed breathless expression on her face. Beast Boy smiled to himself knowing he was getting her so hot. He lowered his mouth and sucked hard on her slit, sending her over the edge covering his chin in her juices.

Raven panted, quickly recovering from her first orgasm. She rocked her hips trying to get Beast Boy's attention.

"Beast Boy…" Raven whined begging him to penetrate her. Beast Boy playfully ignored her plea, flicking her clit over and over with his tongue. Raven let out a frustrated grunt. She tried to pull him up by his shoulders but he wouldn't budge. Beast Boy dug his tongue inside her slit, making Raven cry out again. Raven was done with waiting. She was ready** now**. She gripped Beast boy's hair between her fingers, pulled his face up to look at her and with four read demon eyes she ordered in a demonic voice,

"**Fuck me**!"

Beast Boy grinned, knowing he pushed the right buttons, she was ready. He was ready too, her musky smell had invaded his nostrils and now his erection was so hard it was hurting. He kissed his way up Raven's body kissing her perky nipples all the way up to the nape of her neck while he reached in his bedside table drawer and pulled out a box of condoms.

"I didn't know they made condoms big enough for this" Raven said running her hand up and down Beast Boy's bulging, hard, pale green shaft.

"Rae…you keep doing that and I'll be so hard they won't fit on me" Beast Boy said with his eyes closed trying to regain some control.

"I'm tempted to take you up on that" Raven admitted removing her hand. Beast Boy pulled a condom from the box, tearing open the package, and said,

"If we didn't use these you could've gotten pregnant."

"I think any babies we could have made would have been beautiful" Raven admitted blushing, embarrassed once again by the truth serum. Beast Boy looked at her seriously for a moment.

"You think you're ready for kids?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shook her head.

"I know I'm not. Not now anyway…" Raven said. "So why don't you slip that on and lets have some fun." Beast Boy nodded, taking the tip of the condom between his thumb and index finger, he rolled the prophylactic onto his shaft.

Raven spread her thighs letting Beast Boy settle between them getting ready. Raven smiled at Beast Boy lifting her hips, inviting him. Raven watched with fascination as the tip of Beast Boy's erection nuzzled her vaginal lips, and then slowly disappeared between them as he lowered his hips to meet hers. He slid in slowly like an arm slipping into a sleeve, until he came to a barrier. Raven dug her bare heels into Beast Boy's buttocks giving him the go-ahead. Beast Boy pulled back a little, then roughly thrusted inside tearing her hymen.

Raven grunted slightly, adjusting to the girth in her. She was relieved that losing her virginity wasn't as bloody or painful as romance novels had led her to believe it would be. Raven watched as Beast Boy's cock disappeared inside of her until their pelvises met. She wrapped her legs around Beast Boy's hips, holding him in place.

"Just stay there a moment Beast Boy, I'd like to savor this feeling" Rave said in a sigh. She closed her eyes focusing on her sense of touch. With Beast Boy inside her she felt so full. It was so tight and cramped but so hot and comfortable. He fir her like a glove, he was a perfect size for her and she thanked God that he was a match for her.

"Raven…" Beast Boy whispered in her ear. Raven unlocked her legs from around Beast Boy's legs.

"It feels so good" Raven whispered back. "Go ahead" she told him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Beast Boy lifted his hips withdrawing his erection from inside her, and then plunged back inside sheathing himself inside her folds.

"Oh God Beast Boy…" Raven moaned. She watched over his shoulder in awe as his full muscular buns rose and fell over and over plunging his big tool inside her. She raked her nails across his back, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to let any floozy who would flirt with him know that **she** had already been there.

Raven kissed up and down his neck leaving small blue hickies all around the base of his throat. Beast Boy gradually picked up speed. His bed creaked louder as he increased the power in his thrusts. He eventually thrusted hard enough that his bed posts hit the wall with a bang with every movement, scratching the paint in his room. Raven moaned at the same time the bed creaked blending the two noises together in a symphony that pushed Beast Boy closer to the edge.

"Beast Boy! Oh!..." Raven moaned, her heels digging into the small of his back, begging him to keep it up. "Uh…Uh!...Oh yeah!...Beast Boy!" she screamed raising her hips to meet his thrusts each time. The bedposts slapped the wall every ten seconds now followed by a loud scream by Raven.

***Smack*** "UH!" ***Smack*** "UHHHH!" ***SMACK*** "UUUUGGGGGHHH!" ***SMACK SMACK SMACK*** "OH! JIMINY CRICKET!" ***SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK*** "BEAST BOYYYYYYY!" Raven screamed out reaching her orgasm. Beast Boy brought his hips down with a final brutal thrust and this time when felt himself slip completely inside her he roared his release spraying all of his seed into the condom.

Beast Boy collapsed onto Raven's chest resting his cheek against her breasts. Raven stroked his hair trying to regain her breath. When she finally got her breath back she looked down at him and asked,

"Do you want to go again?" Beast Boy looked up at her, his energy already back and his erection at full attention again. He smiled and said,

"Hell yeah." That night the two teens went through the entire box of condoms using every skill they had in their arsenal. They spent the rest of the night making love in every inch of the room, not a single wall went untouched, every inch of carpet had touched their skin, no space to cramped, and no bathtub too small to keep their hands off of each other. Only their limited supply of condoms kept them from continuing their love fest into the rest of the tower.

Raven and Beast Boy lay on Beast Boy's bed with Raven with her back against Beast Boy's chest. He draped an arm over her waist and his hand crept up to message her breast and play with her nipple.

"That…was…**incredible**" Raven sighed in bliss. "You're an animal" she complimented smiling.

"Thanks babe" Beast Boy said kissing her cheek. "I wish we hadn't used up all the condoms."

"I know" Raven said frustrated. "If only you bought more than one pack of fifteen condoms." Beast Boy laughed pulling her closer to him.

"Well I didn't know that I was going to be entertaining a demoness nymphet did I? I had absolutely no idea I'd be getting laid tonight" Beast Boy told her. "But it was a pleasant surprise." Raven giggled as Beast Boy tickled her stomach. She turned around and rested her head on his chiseled chest.

"Well it won't be the last stud, that I promise you" she said closing her eyes.

"We should probably get some sleep before the others start up again" Beast Boy said referring to several hours earlier when moans came from the other ends of the towers. A large green burst of light tore through a part of the tower earlier that night, and at the same time at a different end of the tower they heard a feminine voice scream, "Booooyah!" Beast Boy and Raven giggled to themselves knowing the other female titans had been affected by the serum too.

"It'll be an interesting breakfast, that much I'm sure of" Raven said. She reached up and kissed Beast Boy on the lips once again and said, "Goodnight Beast Boy." Beast Boy kissed her back and said,

"Goodnight Rae." The two let their heads fall against Beast Boy's sweat drenched pillows and fall asleep.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, more to come :)


	3. Robin and Starfire

Hello all. Thank you for your patience I have received many messages encouraging me to keep writing and I shall. My hiatus was not out of severe laziness as some may believe I have gone through a few personal losses that demanded my attention and a career development that also devoured much of my time. I hope you enjoy this new installment

* * *

**In the Teen Titan's Medical Bay**

* * *

Starfire woke up in the medical bay panting deeply in labored breath. Bumble Bee was still asleep but Raven had disappeared without a trace, but that wasn't a great concern to her at the moment. She had just experience such an odd and vivid dream of her team leader Robin.

* * *

**Starfire's Dream**

* * *

On Starfire's home planet of Tamaran Starfire fought off an invasion of wide jawed Vorjacks. The beasts came wave after wave; their wide mouths open, baring their enormous fangs. Using her great strength, spiked spear, and eye lasers she makes quick work of dozens of Vorjacks. Her fellow Tamaranians fly off to search for surviving beasts, the Tamaranians victory is certain.

Starfire began the process of ripping out the lower jaw of every Vorjack she slew, to claim each as a trophy, when an enormous Vorjack came charging at her out of no-where. She jumped out of its stampeding path. This Vorjack was going to be tougher. It was a Matriarch, a mother Vorjack avenging its herd. The monster was three times the size of an average Vorjack with bigger and sharper fangs.

The Matriarch scratched at the dirt, snorted, and charged head first at Starfire, its jaws wide open threatening to chomp her whole. A shadowy figure jumped from behind a rock formation and landed on the head of the beast, thrusting his spear through its forehead to its mouth. The beast collapsed and the shadowed warrior withdrew the spear.

Starfire watched as Robin stepped into the moonlight. His shaggy black hair reached down and touched his mask. He smiled triumphantly as he ripped off the matriarch's bottom jaw, adding it to the two he already possessed. The jaw was as tall as he was and as others came to observe the jawbone, Starfire observed Robin's body. His bare muscled chest was beautiful, his strong arms, quick legs, all powerful. He wore the traditional Tamaranian loincloth the men of her planet wore during battles. The other Tamaranians crowded around him and cheered in congratulations for his triumph.

In the dream, a feast was held to celebrate the victory. Robin sat at the middle of the table surrounded by the men who patted his back and filled his drink, trying to pick up tips on his technique. On the other side of the table all of the single Tamaranian women giggled and gossiped with one another over the strapping young Earth warrior and they discussed strategies on how to gain his attention.

Starfire, being the boldest and **horniest** woman there, took a more direct approach. She floated over the table to the men's side, sat across Robin's lap, and kissed him full on the mouth. The other women glared and the men cheered when Robin started kissing her back.

Robin picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the dining hall. Robin stopped and turned his head to her guardian, Galfore, who nodded his approval at Robin. Robin continued out of the grand hall and carried Starfire to his room. Weapons and trophies adorned his wall and his bed lay in the center of the room. He lay Starfire down on his round circular bed, which was precisely like Starfire's back in the tower.

With rapid heated breath Starfire panted in excitement watching Robin disrobe. He removed his warrior necklace and his metal armband; he left his mast on, and then undid the knot holding his loincloth together. Starfire's eyes went wide as the loincloth fell to reveal his-

***SNNOOOOORRRRE* *SNOOOOOOOOOORRRE***

* * *

**Back in the Teen Titan's Medical Bay**

* * *

Starfire had been awoken from her very pleasant by the sound of Bumble Bee's snoring. It didn't take her dream to realize her feelings for her team leader, Robin. She had been attracted to him since the team's formation. She felt her blood rush and her body temperature rise in his strong, charismatic presence.

Starfire noticed the hotness between her legs and the hardness of her nipples. She always felt a hot wetness inside her body when around Robin. Tonight there was a monsoon beneath her short skirt and panties. A large wet spot soaked through her skirt and her juices ran down her thighs, flowing in sow streams down the medical table. She felt a deep pang inside her stomach. A much deeper on then the usual feeling when Robin dismissed the team and buried himself in research, rejecting her offers to hang out.

She would normally relieve that feeling by dreaming of the day Robin would accept her offer or to do girlie things with Raven, like when she and Raven had waxed their legs together the week before. Tonight was different. Hopes and dreams couldn't sooth the panged feeling tonight. Only touch could cure her tonight. Only Robin's touch could-

***SNNNOOOOOORRRE**SNNNNOOOOOOORRRRRE*** Bumble Bee's snoring interrupted Starfire's thoughts again, annoying the alien to a new height. Starefire removed her boots and pulled off her "hello-kitty" matching socks, stuffing them in Bumble Bee's open mouth, muffling her obnoxious snoring. Starfire floated off of the table and drifted to her room with a plan in mind.

* * *

**Outside Robin's Room**

* * *

Starfire extended her fist and knocked on Robin's door.

"Coming" Robin called behind the door sounding wide awake; no doubt having stayed up late to study case files. Robin opened the door and his eyes widened beneath his, ever present, black mask.

Starfire had gone shopping to a lingerie shop a week earlier. The clerk at the store didn't seem surprised to see a Teen Titan in the store. But the young man's expression changed and his jaw dropped as Starfire stepped out of the changing room. She wore pink stockings that only went up halfway to her long beautiful legs; tiny, pink, frilly panties with a heart on the backside; and a strawberry pink corset over her torso that clipped into her stockings. She wore this outside Robin's room right in front of him.

"Wow" Robin said. "You look beautiful…"

"I am happy you think so Robin…" Starfire said hugging him, her hands intertwining behind his neck, her chest pressed against his. "…Because I have come in the hopes to become life mates with you." Starfire bent her head down and kissed Robin. The stunned leader quickly gathered his wits and kissed the alien princess back. After several minutes of hot tongue kisses in the hallway Starfire asked,

"Does this mean I may enter your room now?"

"Yeah…" Robin said breathless. Starfire floated into the room ecstatically. Robin closed the door behind himself. His heart thumping hard, he approached his beautiful team mate.

"I like you Robin…a lot" Starfire confessed running her fingers through his short black hair. Robin figured as much since only a few seconds ago he had almost choked from the long alien tongue she put in his mouth.

"Starfire, I like you a lot too…" he confessed. "I have since we met." Starfire remembered the day vividly, her escape from the ship, Robin removing her shackles, the formation of the team, their first kiss.

"You were my knight in armor from that day since" Starfire said. "Now I would like to be closer than team mates."

"Y-you want to be my girlfriend?" Robin asked startled.

"Oh yes!" Starfire answered purposefully taking Robin's question as a proposal. "I **will** be your girlfriend, boyfriend Robin." She kissed Robin again pulling him back till they fell on Robin's bed. Instead of fighting to make sense of the situation like the detective in him would do, he let go and surrounded his thoughts with Starfire. He kissed her back, running the tip of his tongue over her lips. Starfire sucked on Robin's tongue wanting it inside her mouth completely. In her excited state Starfire sucked a little too hard for the boy wonder who felt like his tongue was being sucked out of his head. Sensing Robin's discomfort Starfire released his tongue from her mouth.

"Sorry" Starfire said, her cheeks turning a darker shade of orange.

"It's ok" Robin told her, stroking her face then down her back. Starfire's skin tinged feeling Robin's fingers going down her back. Robin layed back on his bed pulling Starfire onto him. Starfire straddled Robin's waist, sitting on top of his abdomen. His heart thumping in his chest, Robin sat up and kissed Starfire's slim, bare midriff traveling upward slowly unlacing the corset from her torso. After a long trail of kisses up the alien girl's tall torso Starfire lifted her arms and Robin lifted the corset off of her, tossing it on the floor. Robin was now faced with Starfire's bare breasts and was at eye level with her dark orange-brownish nipples.

"They're not as big as friend Raven's…" Starfire admitted feeling inferior until Robin took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked. Starfire cooed softly feeling her beloved playing with her quickly hardening nipples. Robin didn't care at all that Raven's breasts might be bigger; Starfire's breasts were the only pair he cared about.

Starfire shivered feeling Robin pull back and blow cold air across her excited nipples. Starfire smiled down at her mischievous boyfriend and pushed him back on the bed. She reached underneath the hem of his shirt, feeling the tight hard muscles of his abs, pulling the shirt off of him. Starfire kissed the hardened muscles of his upper body as Robin's hands slid down to her waist and tugged at the ends of her underwear. Starfire smiled giddily and arched her hips letting Robin slide her underwear down her thighs. Starfire unclicked Robin's belt and pulled his pants down leaving him in only his mask and boxers. The lovers kicked their clothing off the side of the bed leaving Starfire back naked and Robin with one article of clothing too many for Starfire.

"Wow she went Brazilian" Robin thought looking at Starfire's bare sex. Even with Starfire kneeling naked on top of his bed, smiling at him looking like a benevolent sex goddess gracing him with her presence in all her glory, he felt the need to tease with his fingers about to pull his shorts down all the way he paused and said,

"You know maybe we should take it slow and just cuddle tonight." Starfire knew he was joking the tent pitched inside his boxers was proof her was too aroused to have cuddling in mind. Starfire's oh so horny hormones were in no mood for jokes. She reached her hands out and tore off Robin's boxers from both sides of his hips. Robin's stiff manhood shot out eight inches away from his hips much to Starfire's delight.

"You've got big muscles **everywhere** Robin" Starfire cooed, playfully poking his raging erection. Robin took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He lifted his hand to his face and removed his mask.

"When we're alone, how about you call me Dick" Richard Grayson said.

"Alright, Dick" Starfire said before pulling his face in to devour his mouth with his lips. After a few minutes of kissing and rolling around naked on the bed, Starfire made it clear that she was ready for more.

"Dick…" Starfire whined bucking her hips trying to penetrate herself with Dick's manhood.

"I know hun. I'm ready too. So please retract your fingers" Dick said. Starfire complied releasing his shoulders from her death grip.

Dick ruffled through his wallet with the big "R" on it and pulled a condom out. He ripped through the ruffled edge and pulled it out. He began to put it on and when it was about an inch onto his shaft Starfire said,

"Wait…I want to help…" She stuck out her blue tongue and extended it. She took her extremely long tongue and it licked down Dick's neck, to his chest, past his abs to his cock. Her tongue wrapped tightly around Dick's cock twice making him groan. Eye to eye Starfire smiled an open mouthed smile at him as she used her tongue to pull the condom on all the way.

After the condom was on completely, Starfire used her warm moist appendage to jerk her lover's cock back and forth, back and forth. With her tongue wrapped tightly around his cock, Starfire could feel the veins in his appendage pump blood into it, and she loved it. Not only the feeling but knowing what she was doing was exciting him.

"Ooh…Starfire you have to stop or I'll fill the condom" Dick warned her. She did as he said and released his protected penis. Her tongue rolled back into her mouth like a cartoon window shade. Dick pressed his erection against Starfire's bare wet vaginal lips and Starfire wrapped her thighs around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered. The building suddenly shook violently, pictures fell off the wall.

"Is it an earthquake!" Dick asked aloud. A long wail was heard throughout the tower.

"**BEEEEAAAASSSST BOYYYY**! **JIMINY CRICKET**! **OH YYYYESSS**!" a feminine voice wailed.

"No…Raven" Starfire answered Dick, giggling her head off. Dick chuckled and said,

"Let's see if we can do better." Dick thrust his hips and he was inside the wet folds of the gorgeous alien princess.

"It's so hot…" gasped Starfire.

"No kidding" Dick said feeling Starfire's vaginal muscles contract and massage his shaft. "I'm going to start moving." Dick moved his hips pumping in and out of his lover, sheathing himself inside her. He fit her like a glove, as if she was a handcrafted gift made just for him.

Starfire felt the same for Dick. She adored the feeling of the hard muscles of his body on top of her. She kissed his tightening neck muscles down his collarbone to his pecs. She groaned feeling Dick hit her sweet spot. She rested her face in the crook of his neck and kept on giving her encouragement.

"Dick…that feels **so good**…." She moaned. "Please…harder…harder…keep going." Her dreams had come true and she was having sex with the guy she was in love with. She could feel Dick's erection getting harder and fuller inside of herself, and from what she had read from the romance books she secretly borrowed from Raven, that meant he was going to come soon. The feeling was glorious and Starfire knew she was close as well. Right at the edge of her orgasm a thought came to Starfire's mind.

"Oh…no…" Starfire wheezed as Dick continued to pound into her.

"What's the matter" Dick asked concerned. Starfire grabbed Dick by his shoulders and flipped him over on his side. She then rolled herself on top of him.

"Finish… like this…" Starfire said bucking her hips, grinding against Dick's pelvis with his cock about to explode inside her.

"Ooooh….go ahead and ride baby" Dick said relaxing and letting his girlfriend take control.

"Dick…Dick… I'm **coming**!" Starfire announced.

"Me too….**UHHHHH**!" Dick grunted letting his orgasm loose inside the condom that Starfire held inside her. The feeling of Dick's warm cum filling the condom inside her was all Starfire needed to hit her own orgasm. Starfire threw back her head and with an orgasmic wail fired an enormous green eye beam through Dick's wall creating a huge hole that went through to the outside. Gasping, Starfire explained herself to Dick,

"Had to…switch with you…didn't want to blast you…" Dick looked up at the sweaty, glowing, gorgeous, naked, orange goddess above him. He pulled her down for a deep kiss and said,

"Quick thinking honey…" He looked at the hole leading outside and said, "I love the fresh air…but I think we'll have to work on controlling your eye beams during sex or Cyborg will be pissed having to make all these repairs."

"**Booooyaah**!" the couple heard a feminine voice shout from another end of the tower.

"I think his mind is occupied with friend Bumble Bee" Starfire giggled. "But I will ask him if he would construct a sleep mask that I may wear to control my eye beams until I have a little more practice controlling them.

"Blindfolds now? Kinky" Dick joked. Starfire smiled and kissed her handsome superhero boyfriend. That night the couple blasted two more holes in Dick's wall.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I will update RTP and DWR soon :)


	4. Bumble Bee and Cyborg

Thank you for all your reviews and kind messages. I am returning to writing after a long hiatus and I hope to have a story out every couple of weeks, but can not promise anything. I have gotten a lot of requests for stories; I welcome them but can not promise that I can write them. Thanks.

For the sake of this story I'm going to refer to Bumble Bee as Bee for the majority of its length only because it gets repetitious after a while.

* * *

**In the Teen Titan's Medical Bay**

* * *

Bumble Bee woke up with a funny taste in her mouth. She took a deep breath and coughed out Starfire's sock. Spitting the lint and foot taste from her mouth Bee buzzed off the table and on to her feet. Her body felt hot and a dampness in her pants. Unlike her inexperienced team mates Raven and Starfire she knew what that feeling meant and was ready to sate it.

She buzzed out of the medical bay and down the hallways to the elevator. With her bee like senses she could feel the warmth in different points in the tower. It felt like her inexperienced comrades were going to experience a few things that night. As the elevator dinged and opened up she had a smile on her face knowing she didn't have to be quiet making her way through the tower that night. She buzzed down the hall to the first door she came across, a door she knew well, and knocked hard.

"Who's that knockin' on my door this time of night?" Cyborg grumbled on the other side. "I was busy rechargin' and… oh hey Bee" he said smiling once he saw her. "Feeling better? Do Starfire and Raven know you left?" Bee cocked her hip and said with an annoyed look,

"Feeling better? No I'm not, sparky." She grabbed Cyborg by his metal collar and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Now I'm startin' to feel better. And as for Star and Raven, I have a feeling they are preoccupied" she said grinning. "Aren't you going to invite me in? It's not like I haven't seen how messy this room is." Cyborg stepped back and held out his arm in an inviting gesture with a big smile on his face. Bee buzzed into Cyborg's room while he slid the door closed behind them. Bee looked around at the piles of CDs, auto parts, grease guns, and soldering irons scattered about his desk and floor.

"And I thought Beast Boy was messy" Bumble Bee retorted. Cyborg laughed and pulled Bee in to his chest.

"Yeah but I'm periodically messy" Cyborg explained. "Beast Boy lives in constant messiness and funk." Bee wrapped her arms around Cyborg's neck and kissed him deep again, wrapping one of her legs around his metal hips.

"I guess he can't be all _**that**_ messy since he has company" Bee said grinning at Cyborg. "I can feel someone else up there with him and I don't think they are talking about the weather."

"Probably Raven" Cyborg said rolling his human eye. "Its about time those two stepped up to one another with their feelings." Bee laughed and quipped,

"Like you did?" reminding him of his clumsy confession he gave her that resulted in her cutting his words short when she jumped across the Titan's couch and started kissing up a storm with him. Blushing and trying to change the subject he asked,

"Star was gone from the med bay too?" Bee nodded.

"Yep, she was gone when I woke up" she said remembering the taste of the sock in her mouth. "I think she is doing a little confessing herself."

"I wonder what started all that" Cyborg asked sitting on his inclined bed with Bee across his lap.

"Probably an effect of that creepy nerd's serum, because I'm feeling it too and I'm feeling _**hot**_" she said banging on Cyborg's crotch plate with her fist causing it to pop open with the precise knocking rhythm combination. Cyborg's erect human manhood shot out from his metal crotch protector and Bee began stroking it.

"Like that's any different from usual?" Cyborg said playfully cocking an eyebrow. Bee gave his penis a short painful twist and asked,

"You sayin' I'm easy, sparky? Cause maybe I should rip this off and keep it with me so _**it**_ can keep me company and I won't have to come visit you." Cyborg reached out and grabbed Bee by her wings, lifting her up and thrusting her down onto his metallic bed with her back to him.

"Easy? I'm not sayin' that baby. I'm sayin' that you are a horny little honey bee" he said twisting her wings roughly. Bee let out a loud pleasured moan.

"You know I like it rough. Don't hold back on me now, sparky" Bee groaned. Cyborg grinned and continued twisting one of her wings as he used his other arm to rip Bee's uniform to shreds. He put his metallic finger to his mouth and coated it with saliva, then inserted it into Bee's sex and rotated it at high speeds as he would when drilling. Bee moaned loud as he moved his finger in and out, in and out of her teasing her relentlessly.

"Come **on**, tin man. You know what I really want" Bee gasped when pulled his finger out of her to cool down. Cyborg smiled as he let go of her wing to grope her full caramel colored breast. He put on a condom he got from the compartment he kept in his arm and thrusted hard inside of Bee. "Oh baby yes!" she shouted shaking her hips as Cyborg kept ramming himself inside of her. Cyborg grabbed a hold of one her tight hair buns and pulled tight making Bee arch her back into him.

"Yeah! Give it to me!" Bee ordered grabbing tighter onto the sides of Cyborg's bed. Cyborg let go of Bee's breast and raised his hand up over his head then brought it down hard against Bee's ass making a loud smacking noise. "OW!" Bee howled in pain and pleasure. Cyborg knew she liked being spanked from feeling Bee clench around his manhood. He continued his assault swatting her over and over making her plump rump jiggle with every hit.

"Aw yeah baby" Cyborg said. "Tell me how you like it, tell Cy how you like it, baby."

"Harder, sparky. Rougher!" Bee commanded. Cyborg took the hint and grabbed both of Bee's hips and started pistoning in and out of Bee as hard and as rough as his hips could manage. Bee's groans were now interrupted by each of Cyborg's thrusts.

"Oh ye-ah…uh-uh-uh-uh-uh… YES!" Bee shouted.

"**BEEEAAAAASSSSST BOYYYYY! JIMINY CRICKET! OH YYYYESSSS**!" a voice cried out through the tower. In his sex fogged brain Cyborg thought it was Bee.

"What did you say girl?" Cyborg asked. Bee laughed and told him it sounded like Raven. "Good for them Cyborg panted close to his own orgasm." Just as the last word escaped her lips a loud blast erupted through the tower and Cyborg saw debris falling from the taller above through his window. "And that's probably Starfire" he concluded. Bee jumped from the table grabbed Cyborg by the collar once more and flipped him over her head onto his back on the table. She jumped on top of his metal body and landed so Cyborg's erection shot right back up inside of her. With a contented sigh Bee suggested,

"Lets let them hear how a real orgasm sounds" Cyborg took the hint and resumed his intensive thrusting. He slammed upward into Bee making his bed squeak and creek under his metal body. His hips hitting the platform over and over sounded like someone hitting a bucket with a hammer. Feeling Bee tense up Cyborg spanked Bee over and over switching hands to make her whole backside feel it. His own orgasm impending Cyborg grabbed Bee's hips and finished with several massive thrusts until his liquid hot orgasm shot into his condom; which Bee felt all the way inside of her, making her come in a body shaking orgasm herself.

"BOOOOOOYAAAH!" she shouted. Bee fell on top of Cyborg panting. "Pretty good, sparky. Pretty good" she said starting to nod off. Cyborg hit a remote button on his arm and his bed began to recline flat for them both to sleep. "This bed is nice" Bee said nuzzling his metal chest. "But you gotta a mattress in here if you want me to visit more often. This Darth Vader bed isn't doing it for me." Cyborg displayed mock hurt and said,

"Not even with this?" Cyborg pressed a button and Darth Vader's theme played softly as the bed came into its final position. Bee laughed and fell asleep in Cyborg's arms as the song came to an end.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It will be the last lemon of this series but not the last chapter. I will crank one more out for you all before this story is completed.


	5. The Next Morning

Final chapter of this series. I hope you all had a great time reading, just as I had a great time writing.

* * *

**The Next Morning : Titan's Monitor Room**

* * *

With all of the noise each couple made the previous night, nobody worried about being shy in front of the others. Each couple sat together around the breakfast table being quite open about their affections with one another. Starfire and Robin were the last ones to enter the room having spent their early morning in the shower with one another. Starfire couldn't help but float happily over to the table where she was joined by her boyfriend Robin. She layed her head on his shoulder and looked around the table at the others who each had their own happy aura about them.

Breaking the silence, not because it was uncomfortable but because she was bored, Bee stated to Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy,

"From all the noise last night sounds like you guys had fun as well." Her comment made Beast Boy blow the soy milk he was drinking from his nose and Raven give a deep blush, not that she could deny it as she was wearing a pair of Beast Boy's shorts and one of his t-shirts to breakfast. Robin didn't say anything but pointed his face down to cover the deep goofy smile on his lips and Starfire just beamed in a feeling of accomplishment and pride. Cyborg, amused by his friends' expressions, just smiled.

"It was a glorious night of smiles and kisses and-" Starfire started saying before Robin covered her mouth.

"I think they all can piece together the rest of the story Star" Robin said with a blush beneath his mask.

"Yeah unlike the wall you guys blew up" Cyborg commented. "I'm going to have to put a new one in from scratch from all the holes in it." It was Starfire's turn to blush.

"Yes, I am sorry my friend" Starfire said. "I will try to control myself better in the future." Starfire looked to Robin and the two kissed in front of the rest of the Titans.

"So you guys are official now? Cool." Beast Boy said dumping his ruined soymilk down the drain and taking his seat next to Raven.

"I'd say they aren't the only ones official now too" chirped Cyborg. "At least that's what I gather from Raven's new outfit and the hickey's on your neck, man." Bee snorted and laughed hard.

"Oh! Hey, hey, hey guys" Bee said. "Who am I? JIMINY CRICKET! OH YES!" Bee shouted in a mock orgasm falling off her chair. Everyone around the table exploded in laughter, even Beast Boy, leaving Raven to turn away from everyone at the table and for only the second time in her life blush a deep crimson.

"I had...fun" Raven said turning back to her teammates slightly. Beast Boy leaned in and kissed down the side of her face to her neck and said in a lustful tone,

"You are so cute when you are embarrassed. If you were any cuter I'd have to start something with you right on this table in front of our friends" Raven got up from her chair suddenly, beamed a great big smile, and sat on the edge of the table with her legs opened towards Beast Boy, and announced,

"That thought is turning Raven on a bit!" Raven shook her head and slammed her fists down on the table, cursing, "Damn it Lust!" Again the whole gang had a chuckle at Raven's expense as she got off the table and sat down. After everyone was finished with their meals Cyborg informed everyone,

"I don't know if anyone is surprised, but the results came back from the analysis of the darts that creep used yesterday, and it is a concentrated aphrodisiac. The guy has been tried and sentenced to a light jail term since nothing he used was deadly and he'll be in counseling for a while. I just wanted to tell you all the results because it may explain a few "feelings" that came up recently. It should be out of your systems by now."

"I am unsure Cyborg" Starfire said putting her hand over her chest and turning to Robin. "I still "hot and bothered". I think I need more treatment boyfriend Robin." Starfire and Robin smiled at one another as Starfire grabbed hold of Robin's waist and flew them both from the table out the doors.

"That goes double for you, sparky. Come on" Bumble Bee said jumping into Cyborg's arms and kissing him passionately in front of Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg stood up from his seat and began walking out the door. Cyborg spoke over his shoulder on his way out,

"B.B. I left another box by the couch when you need them. Have fun!" With Cyborg gone only Raven and Beast Boy remained in the monitor room. Raven raised her eyebrow and let her elbow fall onto the table, making her t-shirt neck dip down to show more of her cleavage. She asked Beast Boy in a knowing voice,

"Another box of what I wonder?" Beast Boy gave Raven a lopsided grin and said,

"I think you might have gotten a bit of that serum in **my** system now. I can't seem to get enough of you" he said putting an arm around her waist and pulling her in tight for a kiss. Raven moaned from his deep kiss. She got up from her seat and once again sat at the edge of the table, lifting her shirt up half way saying,

"I **did** promise Lust that I would be honest with my feelings. And _**honestly**_…I want you to go get that box and make a memory with me here on this table." Raven lifted the shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Beast Boy's eyes popped once more looking at his half naked beauty. He fetched the box of condoms Cyborg left by the couch and approached Raven by the table. As he opened the box and pulled out the first condom he told Raven,

"As creepy as that nerd was, he had excellent taste in women. And in a way I guess he was my own cupid come to help me." Raven let out an out of character giggle. As she slid her shorts off leaving her naked on the table in front of Beast Boy she responded,

"He was cupid for **both** of us. I got everything I ever wanted and I'll give you all I can give…but no body pillows" she joked. Beast Boy grinned at her again, sliding on his condom and leaning over her body. He slid his green hands up her pert cloud grey body.

"You are all the body I'll ever need Rae" he promised penetrating her with his shaft. Raven moaned from the feeling of him once again inside of her. She held him tight in her arms and kissed his face.

"Goofy" she called him as she began thrusting her hips at him.

That day the entire tower was filled with sex noises, loud explosions, demonic and beastly howls, motorized body parts lying about, and Star Wars music…

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
